In love with you
by AngelKinns
Summary: COMPLETE!Beast Boy and Raven start dating, but something's...off. Raven is sick and Beast Boy is heartbroken. will Beast Boy be a able to find the antidote before Raven is gone forever? (Terra is back too...or is she?) please like and review thx!
1. Chapter 1

In Love with You

The tower was quiet. Outside was dark, the perfect time to watch TV. Raven made her way to the ops room, she very rarely watched TV, but when she did it was in the comfort and quiet of night. The doors to the main hall swished open as Raven floated through. She sat down comfortably in the middle of the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels, hoping to find a good comedy show or animal documentary. Despite Ravens deep enjoyment of horror movies, she learned that when its dark and quiet she best stick to more calm things. She found a comedy show and set down the remote. She settled into the couch, smirking at the comedians jokes.

"Raven?" Raven jolted up and hid by the couch. She heard footstep coming closer. She watched as a figure came into the light of the TV. It was only Beast Boy. Raven sat up and pulled her hood over her head.

"yes?" she said in her usual monotone voice.

"a-are you watching TV?" Beast Boy asked pointing to the TV, a light smile on his face.

"maybe," Raven stood up "what's it to you?" she asked.

"Nothing I guess im just a little surprised…" he said sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I was just leaving." Raven stated plainly and began walking to the doors.

"wait!" Beast Boy ran up to Raven. "Raven I didn't mean to bug you, I just came down here 'cause I couldn't sleep, but if you want I can leave." He said his ears drooping slightly.

Raven turned to face him, "no if you can't sleep then you should get the TV."

"Well…maybe you could watch it with me?" He said, his ears perking bac up. Raven just stared.

"only if you promise not to tell anybody." She stated walking toward the couch.

"I pinky promise" he said cheerfully, following Raven to the couch.

They made themselves comfortable, sitting on opposite sides of the couch. They stared at the TV trying to pay attention. Beast Boy occasionally looked at Raven thinking, _how am I supposed to tell her I like her, she would throw me to china._ His ears drooped at the thought of being rejected by the one person he had liked since Terra. He liked Raven, he liked everything about her. He had liked her for a while now and he wanted to tell her, but maybe now wasn't the right time. Beast Boy looked at the clock, there were four minutes till midnight, four minutes until tomorrow, four minutes till he turned fifteen. Nobody ever remembered his birthday, and that hurt but it was always alright.

Raven looked at him, his ears were droopy and he was staring at the clock. She stared at him, she watched him pull something out of his pocket. He opened his wallet and counted his money silently. Raven counted along with him. She looked at the clock it was exactly midnight. Beast Boy walked to the kitchen and grabbed boxes of powder and containers of frosting and icing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Baking" he said reading a paper.

"What are you baking?" She asked standing up and walking towards him.

"Cake" he said.

"why?" She asked.

Beast Boys ears drooped a little, "n-no reason" he shrugged.

Raven sat on the counter, "can I help?" she asked.

Beast Boy smiled, "sure Rae, but you cloak might get a little messy" He handed her a white apron. Raven put it on. Beast Boy handed her the instructions.

"so what's the occasion?" She asked reading the instructions. Beast Boy mixed the cake batter ignoring the question. Raven Greased the pan. "is it a vegan cake?"

"duh" Beast Boy laughed. Raven set the pan next to the batter. "Hey Rae what's your favorite kind of frosting?"

"Chocolate." She said.

Beast Boy poured the batter into the pan. "then we shall use chocolate frosting." He said. Raven hid her smile.

Beast Boy put the cake in the oven, "soooo what should we do for the next half an hour?" He asked.

"well, I don't know. What do you want to do?" Raven asked hanging up her apron.

"we could watch some TV, we could order a pizza, we could play some video games, or we could just...talk." Beast Boy said sitting up on the counter.

Raven sat next to him, "alright let's talk,"

"so how are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"a little tired a little confused, how about you."

"just perfect" Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"what's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Nothing I'm good honestly, there is no other person I would rather spend my bir- day! My day with. Yep just a day, nothing special." Beast Boy's face heated up turning bright red.

Raven looked at him puzzled, what is he hiding? Cake on a normal day? Raven's eyes went wide, it was Beast Boy's birthday. Her stomach hurt, her palms began to sweat. How could she forget?

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"how many of your birthdays have we forgotten?"

Beast Boy's head fell. "Four…" He whispered.

"Oh my god Beast Boy I am so sorry." Raven said, placing her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Rae it's cool, really I don't mind."

"No it's not OK, we never forget anybody's birthday except for yours."

"wow thanks for rubbing it in."

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy."

"It's OK, just promise me one thing?"

"anything."

"Don't tell the others."

"what? No. Beast Boy why not?" Raven was confused, why wouldn't he want to celebrate his birth day with his friends?

"because, everyone will feel bad, and I don't want their pity"

Raven sighed, "OK I can respect that," Raven said.

"thank you." Beast Boy hopped off the counter and help Raven down. "so what do we do n-" he began to say. Raven pulled him into a hug. Beast Boy hugged her back, closing his eyes.

"I like you Rae…" Beast Boy whispered.

Raven's face went red, "I-I like you too…" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. Beast Boy smiled. They slowly pulled out of the hug, the both of them blushing furiously. Beast Boy was still smiling a big goofy smile.

"oh the cake!" Beast Boy pulled the cake out of the oven with his bare hands, "HOT!" He yelped dropping the cake on the counter. He ran to the sink and held his hand under the cold water.

"here," raven grabbed an ice pack and sat on the counter beside the sink. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and held the ice pack to it. Beast Boy started to blush.

"I look pretty stupid don't I?" he smirked.

Raven looked at him, "maybe a little."

Beast Boy looked at her, "Rae?"

"yes"

"do you seriously like me?" He asked.

Raven blushed, and nodded. Beast Boy leaned in towards Raven and pecked her on the cheek. "thanks for helping out." He blushed and smiled.

"no problem." She blushed.

They both started frosting the cake, "it's the pointy ears isn't it?" Beast Boy asked.

"what?" Raven questioned.

"you like my pointy ears don't you?" He smirked.

Raven glared at him, "Possibly." She stated plainly. Beast Boy smiled and wiggled his ears. Raven smirked, she really did like his pointy ears, and his cute little canine tooth that stuck out, and his goofy smile, who knew Raven could like someone so goofy and ridiculous.

Beast Boy cut the cake and set it on two plates. Raven grabbed a plate and walked to the couch, Beast Boy followed. "so whatcha wanna watch?" Beast Boy asked.

"it's your birthday you pick."

"how about you pick, because it's my birthday and I said so." He smirked.

"how about you pick, because it's your birthday and if you don't pick I will tell everybody it's your birthday."

"ok fine" Beast Boy grabbed the remote and sat next to Raven. He started flipping through the channels, landing on each one for no more than a minute. Raven linked her arm around his. Beast Boy froze, and tensed up.

"Happy birthday Gar…" she whispered closing her eyes and burying her face in Beast Boy's shoulder. Gar, is short for Garfield. Only Raven knew Beast Boys real name, so she only called him Gar when they were alone.

Beast Boy smiled and relaxed his muscles taking a deep breath, and leaning comfortably into the couch. He turned off the TV and stared out the window. The sun rose slowly, pouring small amounts of light in. the room lit up and Raven's face was more visible to Beast boy. She looked so peaceful, it made him smile. Ravens eyes fluttered open, Beast Boy blocked the sun from her eyes with his hand.

"Gar? What time is it?" Raven rubbed her eyes.

"it's almost six A.M."

"everybody will be up soon." She sat up and pulled her hood over her head. Beast Boys ears drooped.

"so do we just pretend that this never happened?" He asked, a little sadness in his voice.

"I just don't want to tell anybody just yet."

"OK" Beast Boy leaned away from her.

The main doors swooshed open Robin and Starfire walked in. "hello fellow team mates and friends." Starfire said cheerfully floating towards the two.

"morning Star," Raven said, returning to her normal monotone voice. Beast Boy's ears drooped a little, he didn't want Raven to act this way, he didn't want to pretend nothing happened between them. He leaned towards Raven.

"you wanna hang out later?" He asked putting on a goofy grin.

"anything for the birthday boy" she whispered. Beast Boy frowned.

Robin walked over to the couch a puzzled look on his face, "what's going on with you two?"

Beast Boy leaned away from Raven, "nothing, were just talking." He stood up and walked to the kitchen, Robin following close behind.

"you two? Talking? And Raven hasn't tried to kill you?" He asked pointing to Raven.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I guess she's warming up to me."

Raven got up and walked towards the door. Beast Boy ran after her, leaving Robin behind.

"Rae wait up!" Beast Boy ran through the door. He caught up to Raven and placed his hand on her shoulder. Raven shrugged his hand away, keeping silent. "Rae what's wrong?" Beast Boy's ears drooped and his voice was shaky. _Did I do something wrong?_ He thought, _did I mess this up already?_ "Raven if I did something wrong please tell me."

"you didn't do anything Garfield, I'm just not comfortable around everyone else today." Raven said, turning to face Beast Boy.

"Why?" He asked.

"because, I try not to keep secrets from them, and now I'm keeping two secrets from them."

"if it will make you feel better you can tell them it's my birthday, and if you don't want us to be us…" Beast Boy looked at the floor.

"no Beast Boy I do want there to be an us, and as for your birthday I think we should tell them, they deserve to know, and you deserve to enjoy your birthday." Raven offered a small, subtle smile.

"ok fine you can tell them, just not when I'm around." He said.

"OK, thank you." Raven ran past Beast Boy and into the main hall, where Cyborg had joined Star and Robin. Raven walked up to the table they were sitting at.

"does anyone know what day it is?" Raven asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"um, Tuesday?" Cyborg asked.

"seriously?" Raven was surprised that Cyborg didn't remember Beast Boy's birthday.

"why are we missing something?" Robin asked.

"it's Beast Boy's birthday," Raven said plainly. "it's his birthday and none of us remembered." Raven crossed her arms over her chest and watched as her friend's expressions went from confused to worried and surprised.

"today's BB's birthday? For real?" Cyborg asked, Raven nodded in response.

The doors to the main hall swooshed open, Beast Boy casually walking through the doors. Cyborg stood up and walked over to Beast Boy.

"hey grass stain, happy birthday!" he said trying to act cheerful. Beast Boy's ears drooped a little.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, "I told you I don't want their pity." He walked to the fridge.

"Beast Boy…" Raven walked towards him.

"we didn't mean to forget, honestly it's just been kinda hectic around here." Robin stood up.

"really? Because you've missed four of my birthdays, in a row." Beast Boy walked over to the couch ignoring his friend's apologies.

Starfire stood up, "who would like to go to the store of groceries with me?" she said a little nervously.

"I'll go" Robin walked to the doors. Cyborg followed.

"Bye Friends Beast Boy and Raven, Happy birthday Beast Boy." Star flew out the door following the boys.

Beast Boy laid on the couch, one hand behind his head. Raven looked at him, he looked so sad and hurt. Raven felt pain in her chest. She walked over to Beast Boy and sat at the end of the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"why are you sorry?"

"I don't know."

"hey Rae?"

"yes Gar?"

"Are you OK?" Beast Boy sat up and looked at Raven.

"Gar, I'm great honestly." Raven tried to smile a little.

Beast Boy scooted closer to Raven and grabbed her hand, "Raven tell me the truth."

"I just feel bad about everything I guess, but I'm OK now." Raven smiled slightly.

"OK if you say so." Beast Boy let go of her hand and laid back down. Raven leaned on the other side resting her head on the arm of the couch. She looked out the window, and watched the clouds outside.

There was a loud noise outside, causing Beast Boy and Raven to jump up. They looked at each other and ran outside. Raven looked around, there was no one in sight.

"Beast Boy!" a familiar voice yelled.

Raven turned around to see the one person she didn't want to see, she would have preferred her evil father Trigon over this. Raven stared as a tall blond girl hugged Beast Boy. Terra was Back.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy pushed Terra off of him, "Terra?"

"Yeah! Beast Boy it's me! Oh I've missed you so much." Terra leaned in to kiss Beast Boy. Raven's eyes went wide and her heart stopped. Beast Boy lightly shoved Terra off him.

"y-yeah I've missed you to" he said. Terra looked confused.

"oh well hey Raven!" Terra ran over to Raven ad pulled her into a bear hug. Raven just stood there frozen.

"Terra why don't you head inside I should call the rest of the team." Beast Boy said. Terra nodded and ran inside. Beast Boy walked over to Raven who was now sitting on the floor, criss cross.

"Rae…" Beast Boy didn't know what to say. Raven looked up at him hoping he would comfort her. Beast Boy sat down in front of her and held her hand.

"you still like her don't you?" Raven asked.

"no I don't not at all I promise." Beast Boy shook his head. Raven nodded, she just wanted Terra to go away. Beast Boy stood up and offered a hand to Raven. They stood and walked into the tower, hand in hand. _We're gonna get through this,_ Raven thought, _we have to, right?_

Terra was in the kitchen, chugging down a two liter of root beer. Raven quickly released Beast Boy's hand and threw up her hood. Beast Boy walked up to Terra who was throwing away the now empty soda bottle.

"uh Terra, how are you…you?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra turned to him and smiled, "I don't know, I just woke up on the floor in the cave and immediately came here…to see you." Terra batted her eyelashes. Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his neck, his palms began to sweat.

"so why did you come here?"

"I wanna be a Teen Titan!" Terra said excitedly.

"OK why did you come to see me?" Beast Boy imidiently regretted asking, he could feel Raven's heated stare.

Terra moved closer to Beast Boy, "because I want to be with you for real this time."

Beast Boy stared, he's with Raven now, Terra can't mess this up. "Terra, I don't- we can't- I don't like you anymore…" Beast Boy stuttered. Terra's smile fell and face turned red. She ran her fingers threw her hair, and straightened up.

"Fine, but I still want to be a Teen Titan." Terra crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fine" Beast Boy turned and walked to Raven. He smiled and handed her a note. Raven looked at Beast Boy, holding the note in her hand. She watched him walk up to his room. She stared at the letters written on the note and blushed. The note had **I love you** Written all over. Raven held the note tightly and sat on the couch

"what's that?" Terra asked taking a seat beside Raven. Raven tucked the note away.

"Nothing" Raven said plainly. Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you blushing?" She smirked. Raven glared at her.

"I said it was nothing, so it's nothing to you, got it?" Raven said, her voice stung Terra.

"OK geez I'm just curious." Terra threw up her hands and walked out of the main hall. Raven waited till Terra left and let out a deep sigh. Things were gonna be a lot harder with Terra around.

"Friends we have arrived form the grocery stores!" Starfire flew into the main hall carrying two packed bags, Cyborg and Robin followed behind holding bags of their own.

"hey Raven how are things?" Robin walked up to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Terra's back." Raven said plainly. Robin looked surprised. "TERRA!" Raven yelled.

Terra came running in, "What? What I do?" Terra stopped and looked around the room, "hey guys long time no see." She smiled and flashed her big blue eyes. Everybody smiled and welcomed her back, but Raven just sat there ignoring them.

Raven stared at the group of people behind her, they all seemed so happy, which is an emotion she very rarely felt. Beast Boy walked in and completely ignored the group of people laughing and hugging. He walked straight at Raven and helped her up.

"you wanna go somewhere else?" He asked fiddling with Raven's hand. Raven smirked and nodded in response. Beast Boy smiled back and signaled her to follow him.

They snuck past without being noticed, they ran out the doors and got outside. They took a deep breath of fresh air. Beast Boy grabbed Ravens hand and lightly squeezed it. He knew that Raven doesn't like Terra, and he knew that this situation wasn't gonna make things any better, but he loved Raven. He looked at her and smiled. Raven looked at Beast Boy, and smiled back.

"we should go to the beach." Suggested Beast Boy. Raven looked at him funny.

"why?"

"because it's all nice and sunny out, and you need to relax." Beast Boy nudged her.

Raven looked at Beast Boy's pouting face, "gimme fifteen minutes."

"yes thank you." Beast Boy hugged her and they both parted ways to their rooms.

Raven went through the small assortment of extra clothes she had. She found a black bikini and a midnight blue bikini cover up. She threw it on, and stared in the mirror. She was so nervous, she had only been on two dates before and they both went horribly wrong. But this wasn't technically a date, it was just a couple hang out. Raven sighed and flew outside. She met with Beast Boy who was wearing dark purple swim shorts and a grey T-shirt. Raven took his hand and they walked to the beach.

"sooo Rae Rae did you read my note?" Beast Boy spoke up breaking the unbearable silence.

Raven blushed, "yes"

Beast Boy smiled and Walked over to the water pulling Raven along with him. Before He could get Raven to touch the water she pulled free of his grip. Beast Boy frowned, "what it's just water?"

"I know I just don't want to get in the water." She sat down on the hot sand. Pulling her black sun hat over her face.

"please come swim with me?" Beast Boy pleaded taking off his shirt, and jumping into the water.

"I just don't feel like it." She pulled her legs up to her chest. Beast Boy smiled and walked over to Raven.

He poked her lightly in the arm, "you feel fine to me" he giggled. Beast Boy picked Raven up and threw her into the water. Raven jolted out of the water, fury in her eyes.

"Garfield Mark Logan!" Raven ran out of the water heading straight towards Beast Boy, "you are DEAD!" she yelled running at full speed towards the green changeling. Beast Boy laughed and headed in the opposite direction.

"Raven calm down it's just water!" Beast Boy continued laughing while running away from his now furious girlfriend. Her hands were clenched into white fists, her eyes glowing white and her legs were carrying her almost as fast as a cheetah.

The laughter left Beast Boy's voice and he was now pleading Raven to stop chasing him, he kept tripping and his face was all red. "Raven stop I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled. Beast Boy tripped and fell face up, Raven fell right on top of him. They angry rush was gone and was replaced with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Raven jumped up and helped Beast Boy to his feet.

Beast Boy smiled, "it's cool Rae, especially considering you just tried to kill me."

"yeah that's what I was apologizing for"

"Oh" Beast Boy laughed nervously. He walked towards Raven who was about to cry. She let her emotions get the better of her, she could have hurt Beast Boy or worse. Her eyes got cloudy and her chest hurt, it felt like thousands of spears aimed straight at her heart. She wrapped her arms around herself and let her tears fall.

"Rae? Rae what's wrong?" Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven attempting to comfort her. Raven threw her arms over Beast Boy's shoulder and hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder. She felt so safe around Beast Boy, she didn't want him to ever let her go. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to stay right here, just like this.

"Garfield I'm so sorry." Raven whispered.

"Raven calm down it's not that big of a deal, I'm fine, your fine, everything's fine." Beast Boy smiled pulling away from the hug.

"no Gar it's not OK, I could have killed you!" Raven said getting more and more angry with herself.

"Raven, I'm fine…" Beast Boy held Ravens hands.

"but what if I hurt you…"

"you didn't, and you wouldn't." Raven looked at Beast Boy, he could see the tears in her eyes. "now can we please drop it and relax?" Raven nodded in agreement. They both sat down and stared at the ocean, trying to take their minds off the incident that took place.

"I could've killed you on your birthday," Raven mumbled. She was disgusted with herself.

Beast Boy threw his arms around Raven and pulled her to the ground. "Stop!" he yelled laying on top of Ravens stomach face up. "I am fine!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Garfield, get off of me!" Raven said a slight giggle in her voice.

Beast Boy smiled, "Never!" He laughed. Raven laughed to. "Hey, Rae?"

Raven played with Beasty Bo's hair, "yes?"

"I love you." Best Boy whispered. Raven blushed, and remained silent. It isn't safe for her to feel love. She didn't know what love was, but she knew she felt it for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's ears drooped, he wanted Raven to love him back. He wanted her to feel happy, he wanted her to feel something besides anger. He knew she had a hard time with her feelings, but her father was destroyed, and the prophecy wasn't fulfilled. She should be able to express her feelings freely. Beast Boy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Maybe we should head back" he said.

Raven looked down at him, she could tell he was sad, "Beast Boy I-"

"forget it Rae." Beast Boy stood up and offered her a hand, Raven Grabbed him and pulled him to the floor.

"I love you too Garfield." She said, holding Beast Boy's hand tightly.

Beast Boy smiled a big, goofy, love sick smile. He threw his arms around Raven and hugged her tightly. "I love you Raven!" he yelled, he kissed her on the cheek. Raven blushed a bright red.

"Beast Boy, we should probably head back to the tower soon." Raven tried to wiggle free of Beast Boy's hug but he just squeezed tighter.

"I ain't never letting you go Rae! Your mine now!" he laughed. "I will hug you, and squeeze you, and call you Rae Rae!"

"don't call me that" Raven said plainly. Beast Boy quickly let go of her.

"sorry" he smirked. Raven stood up, Beast Boy following her move.

"let's go home" Raven linked arms with Beast Boy.

"ok Rae Rae."

"Don't call me that"

"but it makes you seem so cute and loveable."

"exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

_She ran as fast as she could. The creature chased her, gaining on her with every move. She took a turn down a dark alley, hoping to lose the creature. The wall in front of her promised certain doom. She turned and prepared to fight the creature. The creature stood up towering over her. The creature striked causing her to fall to her knees. She looked up and watched the creature take one final, mighty blow. That was it that was the end of her._

"No!" Raven screamed, jolting out of her bed. She could feel sweat rolling down her forehead, her heart was beating so quickly she could feel her pulse all over her body. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. She heard loud footsteps getting closer. She felt a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Raven?" She recognized Robins voice, "Raven are you OK?"

Raven rubbed her face and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She felt more tears rolling down her face, her breathing got heavy and shaky.

"What happened is Raven OK?" Beast Boy asked running to Raven's door. "Raven are you alright?" he knocked loudly on her door. Robin Grabbed Beast Boy pulling him away.

"Calm down Beast Boy I'm sure she's fine." Robin attempted to reassure Beast Boy that everything was fine, but Beast Boy continued to freak out.

"Fine? She isn't even talking! How is she fine?" Beast Boy jumped away from Robin.

Raven opened her door, wiping the tears from her face. Everybody went silent, they were shocked. None of them have ever seen Raven actually cry. Beast Boy ran up to Raven and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Rae are you OK? What happened?" Beast Boy asked with deep concern. He didn't want anything to happen to Raven.

"i-it's nothing just a nightmare I guess." Raven said her voice was shaky and quiet.

"are you sure your OK?" Robin asked stepping beside Beast Boy. Raven nodded, she tried to smile but instead she started to cry again. Beast Boy pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"Rae it's OK, just tell me what to do." Beast Boy said loosening the hug. Raven let go of Beast Boy and walked towards the main hall. Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"you should go" Robin said, pointing in the direction Raven had gone. Beast Boy nodded and ran to catch up to Raven.

"Rae! Wait up." Beast boy yelled, running in front of Raven stopping her from walking any further. "Rae what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, his voice full of concern.

"I-I'm fine Gar I promise, I just needed to get away from them." Raven said looking at the ground.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, "is there anything I can do?"

Raven shook her head, but she him into a tight and comforting hug. She felt so safe in his arms, she never wanted to let go. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Ravens waist hugging her back. Raven was so tired she hadn't slept for days she always had the same dream. I scared her, she didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to dream. She just wanted these thoughts of horror to go away.

"Raven?" asked Beast Boy, "did I do something wrong?"

"no Gar you didn't do anything I promise I just had I bad dream." Raven said, trying to smile. Beast Boy smiled to. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand.

"Rae you wanna go out to the carnival with me tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah why not?" Raven said.

"well we should probably go to bed huh?" Beast Boy asked.

The happy feeling left Raven and she felt sick, "OK you can go b-but I'm not tired…" Raven said nervously.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "why?" He asked, "oh. Yeah, your nightmare."

Raven nodded, "yeah, I'm probably just gonna drink some tea and meditate or something. I'll see you in the morning K?" she said, walking around Beast Boy.

Beast Boy grabbed her hand, "if you want I can stay up with you, we can do whatever you want I promise." he said.

Raven smiled, "OK Gar, if you want to." She said. Beast Boy Followed Raven to the main hall, still holding her hand. They walked through the doors, not saying a word to one another.

"so when do you want to go to the carnival?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence.

"um well when were you planning to go?" Raven asked.

"I was gonna go around one-ish." He said. Raven nodded. Beast Boy looked at Raven, he wished he was taller. His height was always one of his weak spots, it made him feel small, and weak, which he was. He was short and scrony, and he wasn't the smartest member of this team, but Raven is. His girlfriend is the smartest, strongest, most amazing person on his team and she agreed to go out with him.

"Garfield?" Raven asked, snapping Beast Boy from his thoughts. "you OK? Your kinda smiling like an idiot." She said a little laughter with her words.

Beast Boy blushed, "yeah I'm good. Sorry" he said. Raven walked into the kitchen and began making herself a cup of tea. Beast Boy grabbed some of his left over Birthday cake, cutting two slices out of it.

"so maybe we could watch some TV, or something," Raven said taking a sip of her tea, "we do still have like four hours before nine"

Beast Boy nodded, taking a giant bite of his cake, "yeah, that sounds cool." He said with a mouth full of cake. Raven rolled her eyes.

"maybe you shouldn't eat with your mouth full." She said pointing at Beast Boy's stuffed mouth.

Beast Boy swallowed hard, "sorry, force of habit." He said.

Raven took another sip of tea as she took a seat on the couch. Beast Boy followed Raven carrying his over flowing plate of cake and ice cream. Beast Boy and Raven sat beside each other, there nervousness and embarrassment had somehow disappeared, once Beast Boy kissed her in front of everybody. There secret was out, there was no point in being cautious with their relationship.

Beast Boy turned on the TV, not even putting in any effort to find something good to watch. He just wanted to be near Raven. He set down his now empty plate and leaned a little closer to Raven. The embarrassing rush returned to Beast Boy, he could feel his face getting hot. He yawned and stretched his arm over Raven. He could feel Raven stiffen up, he felt so embarrassed, he knew this was a bad idea.

Raven took a deep breath, and leaned into Beast Boy's side. Beast Boy smiled, he didn't peg Raven as the type that would put effort into moving a relationship foreword. He thought she would avoid him and hide away in her room. He leaned his head on Raven, closing his eyes and grinning from ear to ear. Raven blushed and stiffened up again, she was so scared. Not of Beast Boy but of herself, she was scared she might get overly attached, she was scared he would leave her, she didn't want this to end badly. She didn't want to relive her experience with Malchior.

Ravens heart began to beat faster and her palms started to sweat. Her head was hit with a sharp pain. She sat up quickly and leaned away from Beast Boy, holding her head. Beast Boy was startled, he looked up at Raven with droopy ears.

"Raven what's wrong" he asked putting his hand on her back.

Raven stood up, still holding her head and squeezing her eyes shut tight, "I-I don't know…" she said in a tired and confused tone. She stood up and started to walk foreword. Raven took one step and fell to her knees.

Beast Boy jumped up and grabbed Ravens arm trying to keep her up right, "Raven? Are you OK? Do you need a doctor?" he asked

Raven's vision began to blur, and her head started to spin, "Garfield…" Raven said before falling back, landing in Beast Boy's arm's.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled, "Robin! Star! Cy!" he screamed. "Help!" Beast Boy started to panic, he tried shaking Raven awake but she just laid there, lifelessly.

Robin ran in threw the main hall doors, Starfire and Cyborg following behind them.

"Beast Boy? What happened to Raven?" Robin asked kneeling down taking her pulse.

"I-I don't know…She just fell a-and she stopped talking. We were just sitting around!" Beast Boy's voice was high pitched and squeaky, he felt like crying. He didn't know what to do.

"it's OK, she's still breathing, but we gotta get her to the monitor room." Robin took Raven out of Best Boy's arm's, and started carrying her to the monitor room.

Beast Boy felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest, everything was going so well…why did this have to happen? Did he do this? Was it all his fault? He had to know. Beast Boy jumped up and ran after Robin. Beast Boy ran as fast as he could after Robin, he needed to be with Raven. Beast Boy spotted Robin turning the corner into the monitor room. Beast Boy went to go in the room, but Starfire stepped in front of the door, blocking Beast Boy.

"Please friend Beast Boy, you must not enter." She said, placing her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders in a comforting manner.

Beast Boy ripped away from Starfire, "no! you have to let me in! please? Star, I have to be with her…" he said, tear's forming in his eyes.

"Robin said this was most serious, and with you in the room they may not be able to help Raven…" Starfire said stepping closer to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked into the room threw the window. Cyborg was poking needles into Raven, and Robin was scanning her for any injury's. But Raven just laid there, she didn't scream or yell, she didn't move a single muscle…she just laid there, motionless. Beast Boy fell to his knees, his breathing got heavy, and tears streamed down his cheeks. He held his face in his hands, and just lost it. All that effort into trying to look calm and collected went out the door. He was full on sobbing at this point, praying that Raven would be OK.

"I'm so sorry Raven…" he cried, "I'm so sorry"

Starfire kneeled down beside Beast Boy and hugged him loosely. Beast Boy turned and wrapped his arms around Starfire, crying into her shoulder.

"Promise me Raven will be OK star. Promise me." Beast Boy said still hugging Starfire. She looked into the room watching her two friends rushing around trying to make Raven wake up.

The truth is, she didn't know if Raven will be alright. She gave Beast Boy a light squeeze, trying to make him feel better.

Robin walked out of the room and signaled for Starfire. She got up and ran over to him. He whispered something in her ear, she smiled a sad slow smile and walked back over to Beast Boy.

"Friend Raven is the alright." She said cheerfully. Beast Boy looked up at her and smiled brightly. He stood up and walked over to Robin.

"what happened to her?" he asked wiping away his tears.

"we don't know." Robin said, all we know is that she stopped breathing and stopped responding to anything…it's almost as if she died."

"but she's OK now right?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded. "C-can I see her" he asked. Robin nodded again, pointing to the door. Beast boy walked past him and into the room, Cyborg smiled and walked out, leaving the two of them alone.

Beast Boy sat down beside Raven and held her hand. He held it to his forehead, it felt cold and clammy against his skin. A shiver rushed down his spine as he closed his eyes.

"Please be OK Rae," he whispered, "please…" Beast Boy leaned back into his chair still clutching Ravens hand. "I love you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's eyes fluttered open, allowing a dull light to shine on her face. She looked around slowly, squinting from the light. she felt a light tug on her hand, she looked over and saw Beast Boy peacefully sleeping with no intention to let go of her hand. She smiled and turned over to look at him.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered loudly, "Beast Boy!" she yelled. Beast Boy's eyes shot open. He looked around the room until he saw Raven.

"Raven!" he shouted happily. He pulled Raven towards him and hugged her. "I'm so glad your OK…" he whispered.

"I'm fine Gar," she said, "I was just a little dizzy that's all." Raven pulled away and laid down face down tilting her head so she could see Beast Boy. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Raven felt a warm feeling spread threw her body, she felt…happy. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she was genuinely happy.

Beast Boy pulled away and looked at Raven, "Rae? A-are you actually smiling?" he asked a smile spreading across his own face,

Raven bit her lip, and looked away trying to hide her blush. Beast Boy chuckled and sat back down. He couldn't stop smiling, he thought Raven was gone forever but now he knew she would be all right.

Raven looked back at Beast Boy, "did Robin say what happened?" She asked.

"h-he said you like, sorta died for a second…" he said looking at Raven with sorry eyes.

Raven looked up, a puzzled look on her face, "that would explain a lot…" she whispered.

"would explain what?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin walked in the door a folder in his hands. He didn't look to happy, but he didn't look angry, he looked tired and sad. "Beast Boy, c-can I um talk to Rave for a second?" He asked groggily.

Beast Boy nodded and stood up he took a step forward, "one more thing." He said turning and kissing Raven again. "OK done." He said happily he skipped out of the room and met with the rest of the team outside, Terra was there to which made Beast Boy uncomfortable.

Robin sat down next to Raven, "How you feeling?" He asked reading over the file once more.

"Fine," she said "what's in the folder?"

Robin sighed, "it's all your test results"

"and what do they say?" She asked sitting up.

"raven you were poisoned." He said handing her the folder, "and we thought that you would be OK, but if we don't find a cure…" Robin drifted off. Raven closed the file staring blankly.

"so…I'm dying?" she asked.

"no, were gonna find a cure, but first we have to get a sample of the poison." He said and started walking to the door.

Robin walked over to Beast Boy, "Beast Boy, you and Raven are in a relationship correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Beast Boy said, grinning from ear to ear.

"we need to talk…" Robin said in a very sad tone. Beast Boy's smile disappeared and all his attention was directed towards Robin.

"R-Raven was, poisoned, and it's killing her." Robin said quietly.

"but we can save her right?" Beast Boy asked his voice was shaky.

"We will do everything we can but without a sample of the poison we will be getting nowhere." He said.

Beast Boy shook his head and fell to the ground, "What the hell?!" he yelled, "you said she was OK…she has to be OK." Beast Boy stood up and ran in Raven's room. He sat next to her and held his face in his hands.

"Robin told you…" she said. Beast Boy nodded.

"how?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she mumbled.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven and grabbed her hand, "I'm gonna fix this I promise." He said.

Raven scooted over to one side of the awkward hospital bed, "you look tired" she patted the empty spot next to her. Beast Boy sat up on the bed and kissed Raven's hand.

"I love you Rae…" he whispered as he laid down beside her.

"I love you too…" Raven closed her eyes and linked arms wit Beast Boy. He smiled and closed his eyes.

 **Yay I know this was a short chapter but it needed to be done the next chapter will be much more dramatic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Boy woke up in the hospital bed, he rubbed his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. He scanned the room and saw nobody not even Raven. He got up slowly and stretched himself out. He walked toward the door and opened it. He looked down Both halls, "were is she?" he whispered. He decided to head to the main hall, "Raven?" he called, "Rae where are you?" he walked through the main hall doors and saw Raven and Terra arguing. He hid by the door and listened into the conversation.

"you are such a horrible person Raven!" terra screamed, "I came back for Beast Boy and you think you can just take him from me?"

Raven stood there tears streaming down her face, "Terra...just leave me alone. Why can't you just let me be happy for once in my life?" she said though her tears.

"don't you see Raven? Your pathetic! Nobody cares about your happiness! Not even Beast Boy!" she yelled.

"no he said he loves me he cares about me…" she mumbled.

Terra chuckled, "to bad you'll be dead soon! Then he will forget all about you…" she smiled. "I hope you die slow- "

"shut up Terra!" Beast Boy yelled, "you don't know anything about me or Raven!" Beast Boy ran up to Raven and held her in his arms, wiping her tears, "just get out of here! You're not welcome here anymore…"

"seriously? she is already dead! How can you still want her over me?" Terra questioned.

"Go Terra!" Beast Boy pointed to the door. His rage growing stronger inside of him, he never wanted to see Terra again, he never wanted her back. Terra stomped towards the door.

"Fine…" she smirked evilly standing in the door way, "but good luck finding the antidote…" she said racing out of the room. Beast Boy let go of Raven and ran after Terra.

"Terra!" he yelled, Terra kept running, Beast Boy was too tired to keep up but he refused to stop running. He wished none of this was happening, he just wanted to go back to when everything was OK…Raven was fine…Terra was gone…and he was happy. He morphed into a cheetah gaining on Terra with every step. He leaped into the air morphing back into a human and falling right on top of Terra, pulling her to the ground.

"Get off!" she yelled, trying to wiggle free.

"where did you put the antidote? Why did you poison Raven?" He said through his teeth, squeezing Terra's wrists tighter.

Terra laughed, "I'm not telling anyone! Not for a million dollars!"

"Terra! Please? We need it!" he said, his grip loosening.

"sorry…but that's not how this is gonna go…" Terra pushed Beast Boy off of her and changed her form, her skin turned red and twisted hons grew out of her head, her hair turned black and eyes went fully black.

"maybe I could give you one vile…" the creature screeched. Beast Boy grew weak, he tried to get up but he fell hard to the floor. His vision got blurry he saw a blurred figure step in front of him, "but you have to choose between you and Raven…" it chuckled and threw a small vile of a purple liquid. He reached out for it with all of his strength, but he fell…seeing nothing but black…wishing for strength…wanting nothing but to see the love of his life healthy and happy…thinking of no one but Raven….


	6. Chapter 6

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled shaking him awake, "Beast Boy get up Raven's gone!"

Beast Boy sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and looking around, "where'd she go?" he asked.

Robin shook his head, "we don't know, Cy and Star are out around the city looking for her but they can't find her." Robin pulled Beast Boy up off the floor.

"did you check her room?" Beats Boy asked.

"Yes"

"did you check he her mirror?"

"Ye- no" Robin shook his head.

"I'll jump in, she's bound to be hiding there." Beast Boy stood up and started walking to Ravens room. He was gonna jump into the mirror, search for Raven and avoid running into Anger. Anger hated Beast Boy for obvious reasons, he was annoying, sensitive, cheesy and overall plain goofy, but Beast Boy loved Raven and that meant loving all of her even the parts that hated him. He walked up to Ravens door and stepped in. he took a quick look around hoping Raven would be hiding somewhere. He turned and grabbed the mirror, taking a deep Breath before jumping inside.

He closed his eyes as he fell from the sky onto a green, flowered meadow. He hit the floor hard, the wind pounded out of his chest. He gasped for air, turning over onto his back. He looked up at the blue sunny sky. He smiled he was in Happy's territory, thank god, he thought he was gonna fall into Angers territory.

"BB!" an overly cheerful figure screamed Beast Boy looked over and saw Happy running straight at him. Happy pounced on him landing right on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him once more.

He coughed and gasped for air, "Happy…(cough)…be careful I'm very sick…" he said quietly.

Happy lifted herself off of Beast Boy, "what's wrong BB? You got the flu or somthin?" she asked in her usual ignorant and bubbly voice.

"n-no, Happy I um I'll tell you later but right now you have to help me find Rae OK?" He said brushing his hand on Happy's face. He really liked Happy, she was his favorite out of Raven's emotions, he wished Raven would express happiness more often.

Happy Blushed lightly, "alright BB only if you do me a favor first…" she said biting her lip's.

"alright whatever…" he said smiling.

Happy linked her fingers through Beast Boys hand, "you have to hold my hand." She said giggling. Beast Boy smiled and nodded. Happy pulled Beast Boy to his feet. "ravens having a little convention with the other emoti-clones, here I'll show ya!" Happy giggled and pulled Beast Boy to a small park that all of Raven's emotions were at. They all were sitting at a pink picnic table arguing and giggling and taking, all except Raven who just sat there doing nothing, she didn't even blink she just stared at her hands.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled letting go of Happy's hand. All of the emotions got quiet, Raven looked up and walked towards Beast Boy.

"what are you doing here." Raven asked in monotone.

Beast Boy's ears drooped, "I came to find you…Raven I have the antidote." He said forcing a smile.

Raven looked up, "how?" she asked.

"uh I took it from Terra when she left the tower." He lied.

Raven forced a smile, "your amazing Gar…" she whispered. Beats Boy pulled Raven close and hugged her.

"Can we go home now?" he asked. Raven nodded and made a portal, they waved goodbye and entered. They appeared in the main hall.

"c'mon we gotta go have Cy give you the antidote." Beast Boy said pulling Raven to the monitor room. Raven pulled away, and stared at Beast Boy.

"what are you hiding from me Garfield?" she asked.

Beats Boy looked at Raven, trying to act confused, "I'm not hiding anything from you Raven" he said.

"yes you are Gar, I know you better than that." She said putting one arm over her stomach and wincing.

"Raven we have to get you to the monitor room." Beast Boy stepped towards Raven.

"N-no, not until you tell me what's going on." She demanded.

"Raven I can't. can we please just get you to the monitor room?" he begged.

"Garfield mark Logan tell me everything right now." She said dizzily.

"Raven if you don't walk to the monitor room I will carry you there." Beast Boy said.

Raven stumbled, "Garfield…" she whispered. Beast Boy ran up to her and picked her up.

"I got you Rae." He said as he carried Raven to the monitor room. He looked down at her face she had tears in her bloodshot eyes. Beast Boy ran into the monitor room and set her down on the bed. He tossed Cyborg the antidote and held Raven close to him, keeping her steady.

"stay awake Rae we go you..." Beast Boy whispered, looking around at his friends. They all were working together to help Raven, the love of his life, his Rae Rae. Beast Boy smiled a sad smile, he didn't know what to do. None of them knew he was poisoned like Raven, and if she knew she would shove the antidote down his throat. He had to tell them but not till Raven was better. He watched blankly as Cyborg put the needle through Raven's cold skin. He pumped the antidote into her veins, Beast Boy's last chance to live was gone.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy, "I'm I better yet?" she asked a slight giggle following.

Beast Boy chuckled, "yeah Rae your all better…" Beast Boy said. He felt dizzy, his vision began to blur, he leaned forward and fell to the floor.

"Garfield!" Raven cried.

Beast Boy rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He felt Cyborg lift him onto the table, he started to poke and scan Beast Boy. He yelled at Robin, and told Star to take raven out of the room. Beast Boy closed his eyes and curled up into a tight ball. He winced and started to cry. The poison had taken its final stage, it broke down and tore apart Beats Boys insides. His stomach felt like it was all twisted and stabbed, his head felt like it was about to explode. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, and he was too weak to move. He lied there, ignoring the world, letting the pain take over. he drifted away, his mind going black and the pain had stopped. He thought of Raven, he thought of the teen titans, his family. The only home he had ever had. He couldn't have asked for anything more than to spend the rest of his life with Raven. And that he did…so he thought…


	7. Chapter 7

The heart monitor beeped slowly, Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open. The bright lamp was aimed directly over his face, he shielded his eyes with one hand. He pulled up his other hand and looked at his arm, he had an IV stuck into it, a big purple bruise all around it. He squinted at the light and sat up, keeping his arm straight. He threw his feet over the side of the hospital bed, ripping the IV out of his arm. He let out a small squeal, as the blood started to drip down his arm. Grabbing a cotton swab he stood up and walked outside.

He looked around and saw Cyborg standing down the hall, "CY?" he said groggily.

Cyborg jumped up, "BB? Hey man you gotta get back in there." He said pointing to the monitor room.

Beast Boy leaned against the wall, "how long was I out?" he asked.

"Three days. Now go sit down." Cy commanded stepping towards Beast Boy.

"where Raven?" Beast Boy asked sitting on the floor and rubbing his eyes.

"c'mon BB, you haven't fully recovered yet you look like you haven't slept in weeks." He chuckled.

"I said, where's Raven?" he said his voice getting louder.

Cyborg pointed down the hall, "she's in her room…she said she won't come out till you wake up." He said.

Beast Boy stood up and hobbled down towards Raven's room. He squeezed his arm tighter trying to suffocate the pain. He arrived at Raven's door and slide down the wall beside it, slowly knocking. Raven opened the door and looked around.

"Garfield?" she said covering her mouth.

Beast Boy stood p still clutching his arm, "yup..." he mumbled.

Ravens eyes narrowed, she pulled back her arm and slapped Beast Boy hard across the face, sending him back on the ground.

"ouch Rae what was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"why would you lie to me? Garfield you almost DIED!" she yelled.

"you wouldn't have taken the antidote if I told you the truth!" he yelled back standing up.

"that's because I love you! I don't want you dead!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"well I love you too! And I wanted you to live! Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"it is if you die!" she said stepping towards him.

"Raven, it's not that big of a deal, were both alive! Everyone's OK we can go back to normal!" he said stepping towards her.

"it is a big deal…" Raven said, tears forming in her eyes, "what would I do with you dead…" she whispered a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Beast Boy's ears drooped, he hugged Raven tightly and closed his eyes.

"I'm fine Rae…" he said. Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm still made at you." She said.

Beast Boy laughed, "I love you too." He said grabbing Raven's hand and walking to the main hall. They slowly walked through the doors and looked around. Everybody stood up and stared.

"Friend Cyborg...I thought you said that friend Beast Boy is ill." Starfire said taking a step back.

"I did," Cyborg said angrily, "but you know BB don't ever listen to anything I say! Even when his life depends on it!"

"Cy I'm fine, honestly I'm just a little tired and kinda dizzy that's all." Beast Boy said smiling.

"well then I guess we can all go back to normal then?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "yeah were all fine." He lied.

Robin nodded, "well then who's up for a game of super smash mario bros?" he asked grabbing a controller. Cyborg raised his hand and grabbed a controller, Starfire asked Robin to show her how to play, and Raven made herself a cup of tea.

Beast Boy wobbled a little, he was dizzy and tired he knew he wasn't fully recovered but he didn't care. He had to track down that shape-shifting creature. He had to protect his home, his family, and Raven. He wouldn't let this thing rip his world apart, he had to stay strong…and he had to keep it a secret. Nobody could know that this thing was after them. He wouldn't put that upon the, not ever. He can handle this thing all on his own…right?

 **Yay! I'm finished with my first ever Fanfic! I am gonna start working on the sequel as soon as possible I pinky promise! Please review give me your ideas for my next fanfic! thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
